


I can't help but surrender, my everything to you.

by little_machine



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Faberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_machine/pseuds/little_machine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy's struggle with her past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't help but surrender, my everything to you.

Lucy sat there alone in her room as usual staring at her reflection in the mirror. Maybe if she could just get that nose fixed? That hair dyed? Those cheeks disappear? She will look like those girls she keeps seeing in school and on Tv. 

“Lucy” her mother yelled at her from downstairs, it was dinner time. 

Dinners at the Fabray’s were depressing most of the time. Lucy would take her seat, listen to her father bitch about the things he did not approve of on the streets and she knew that somehow it would come back to her like it usually did. Her body, the way she talked and the way she looked. He did not approve of anything about her at all. 

Beside her father’s opinions she wasn’t really satisfied with how she looked, maybe she should take that step forward? She thought to herself as she stabbed the piece of meat that laid there on her plate. She pushed her vegetables aside and focused on her thoughts instead, she needed to change.

Her father was the first to give her a pat on the back when she asked for a nose job, why not? She needed one he argued with his wife as Lucy stood there behind him. She looked down at her shoes then back up to them hoping to shut herself out of their conversations that never seemed to respect her or her feelings ever. After her mother finally agreed on it as well, Lucy was beyond happy to finally to run upstairs and lay on her bed like every single afternoon. Book in hand, and alone but that time was different. She was going to be pretty like those girls in the books, She laid there and convinced herself that she wanted that change because it would make her accept herself and love it more, But what little Lucy did not expect was~

 

“You are leaving me here?” she was only fourteen and afraid of this, she needed her mom. Apparently Judy had more important matters to attend then her daughter’s first appointment at the plastic surgery clinic. She say there in the waiting room alone, her hands fidget the hem of her sweater while her eyes scanned her surroundings. Her breathing coming out in heavy puffs, she was nervous and the only thing she hoped for was someone to hold her hand and tell her that it was going to be ok, but there wasn’t anyone there for her. 

“Lucy Fabray?” called out the nurse coldly after her. Lucy stood up, nodded her head and followed the nurse inside. 

The doctor talked her through the processes of it all and praised how cute she will look after it. Told her that it’s ok! Girls your age do this all the time, don’t worry. Lucy might have been fourteen but she was not an idiot. She knew that all of those words he was saying was his way of convincing her to go through with it because at the end the money she is paying will end up in his pockets. Yet she needed this to start new, she needed this change. She nodded her head to his words and booked another appointment that will change her life to the better hopefully.  
One day ahead of the surgery, Lucy was not surprised when Judy told her that she is leaving for a short trip. Judy always ran away when it came to responsibilities, especially when it’s about Lucy. She sighed after her mother left the room and knew that her next day was not going to be an easy one. The blonde left the silence of their living room to her bedroom instead. Picked up her favorite book and read that chapter where the character went through difficulties and came over them again, she can do this alone. 

…………

That was it she was going to go in, all alone with all of her fears. Nothing on hold to but the nurse’s cold hand and her Doctor’s fake words.

 

“Thanks for doing this” 

Rachel’s voice dragged her back into reality, Quinn shivered at the memory of her surgery, her appointments and the trauma that followed. When Rachel came asking her for help she was more than happy to oblige, even when the lesson of that week was strictly against it. This brunette held something special inside, something that made Quinn say yes to every single thing she asked. Rachel had her dads, yet she asked for the blonde’s help. No one would have understand what Rachel felt at that moment but her, she was there once. The long wait till they called her name, the cold seat at the doctor’s office, she went through it all alone and she didn’t want Rachel to go through something as painful as that. 

 

So Later when Finn and the other glee kids yelled at her for helping Rachel get a nose job, they didn’t get it, they will never get it. When they told Rachel that she didn’t need it and that she was beautiful the way she was, Quinn grimaced wishing she had someone telling her that same thing, someone to hold her hand though it all but instead she had her father, her mother and their hurtful words. 

 

The door of the auditorium swung open reveling a tiny Rachel with a shirt that had the word “NOSE” on it. Rachel embraced that about herself, Quinn looked down smiling at the mention of Rachel canceling her appointment. She wished she had Rachel’s strong personality back then, maybe her life would have turned out differently, maybe she would have turned out differently.


End file.
